Meeting Loneliness
by no exit
Summary: Peyton is lonely. Jake is lonely. They both need each other's company. (PeytonJake)


"Hey, it's Peyton. I'm not here right now so leave a message."

Peyton hardly ever answered the phone when she was in the middle of a sketch. Sketching or painting were here only ways of escaping a harsh, lonely world.

She completed the finishing touches of her latest sketch and listened intently to her message.

"Um...hi. It's me. I mean it's Jake, Jake from school. Anyways I just-"

Peyton put down her pencil and answered the phone.

"Hey, Jake."

"Oh hey! You're home. I wasn't sure if you were or not. I thought you'd be out with Brooke getting a new outfit for Tim's party or something."

"Ha!" Peyton laughed, "What ever made you think I would go to a party hosted by Tim? Besides I have better things to do than go to a party with lame ass jocks. No offense to you or anything."

"Nah, it's okay. I know what you mean. I'm not going either which is why I called. So if you aren't doing anything else would you want to come over and hang out?"

"Sure. That'd be fun," Peyton switched the phone to her left ear.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. 'Cause I'm sure you have better things to do. It'll probably be boring for you because I'm just here with Jenny."

"No, Jake. It's fine. I'll come around seven, okay?" Peyton asked matter of factly.

"Alright. Cool. See you then."

Peyton hung up the phone and stared into her web cam. Jake was lonely. She was lonely. They both needed company and she loved being around Jake and Jenny. She really liked him. He was always sweet and he stood up for people. Peyton had never forgotten the time when Lucas joined the basketball team. Nathan and the rest of the team were hazing Lucas. Except Jake. He had stood by Lucas and helped him through it all. She would have too if she wasn't obligated to take Nathan's side. She _was_ his girlfriend after all. And then Lucas became her friend. After her and Nathan broke up, all she wanted was to be with Lucas. Well it happened and she lost both of her closest friends, Brooke and Lucas. _That's over and done with now _Peyton thought to herself as she switched off her web cam. She needed to focus on being a friend to Jake, but at the same time she was falling for him.

Jake set the phone back in its craddle and glanced in the mirror. He couldn't believe that he had just asked Peyton Sawyer to come over. Sure she had come over before but only to babysit Jenny.

Jake walked over to his closest and began looking for a clean shirt when the door bell rang. He knew it wouldn't be Peyton that soon but he went to answer the door anyways.

He opened the door to find a very unwanted guest, Nikki. She was his ex-girlfriend and mother to his child.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jake greeted her.

"I want you, Jake." Nikki flung her arms around Jake's neck.

Jake pushed her away.

"Damnit Nikki! What did I tell you? We're done. I just want you to leave. After all, you're perfect at performing that little act."

"Jake, I love you. I can't see myself without you or my daughter," Nikki pleaded as she brushed his cheek.

"After what you did to me and my daughter, you still expect me to love you? Please Nikki, get over yourself. I will _never_ love you."

Tears began to stream down Nikki's face.

"You'll see, Jake. I'll prove that I love you. Just wait!" she exclaimed as she spun on her heel and marched down the steps.

Jake slammed his fist on the railing. He watched Nikki drive away as Peyton pulled into the drive way. He smiled.

"Hey Peyton."

"Hey," Peyton said as she shut the car door, "What was that about?" she asked, pointing down the street.

"Nikki wants me back. I don't love her anymore and she doesn't seem to understand. But hey, how are you?" he asked as he wrapped his arm around her head in a playful headlock.

"Hey! Cut it out!" Peyton laughed and struggled out of his firm grip. "I'm doing pretty good. I guess I've just been dealing with not having Lucas and Brooke as my friends anymore."

Jake opened the front door and they stepped inside. "Yeah I know, I'm sorry about all that by the way."

"Aw, well it's not your fault," she said, shoving her hands into her pockets.

"So we could order a pizza, catch a movie on TV, or something."

Peyton glanced up slyly. "Or we can have wild sex in your room."

Jake grunted.

"Only kidding, Jake," she said as she playfully slapped his shoulder. "So where's Jenny anyway?"

"She's sleeping," Jake began to lead Peyton into the living room.

They both sat down on the sofa and laughed.

"Alright, so what do you want to watch?" Jake asked glancing at Peyton.

"Hmm I don't know," Peyton said meeting Jake's glance.

Peyton blushed and turned away. She admired how cute Jake looked in his white t-shirt and tousled hair. She smiled to herself. This boy was special and she wanted to be with him.

"Okay, so here's the deal," Jake began, "We can watch basketball for a while and then you can watch what you want."

"Hey no fair!" Peyton exclaimed, punching him playfully.

Jake grabbed the remote control and switched on the TV. Peyton lunged for the remote and tackled Jake on the couch. Through fits of giggles, they fought each other for the remote. After about five minutes of childish play, they both sprawled out on the couch. Jake brushed a lock of blonde hair out of Peyton's eyes and thought about how beautiful she was. Jake decided to do something daring. He cupped his hand around Peyton's face and leaned in for a gentle kiss on her lips.

Peyton was ecstatic. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and responded to Jake's kiss with an equally passionate kiss.

At that moment Jenny began to cry inside her crib. Jake shot up from the couch.

"Um. Oh man. Alright, well, I should go," Peyton stammered as she headed for the door.

"Yeah. Okay. I guess I'll see you in school Monday," Jake said in the midst of the awkwardness.

Peyton left and Jake watched her as she climbed into her car. He didn't know what came over him. He liked Peyton. He really did. He just wasn't ready for another relationship.


End file.
